Advancements in atomic physics over the past two decades have allowed scientists exquisite control over the external quantum states of atoms, including the deliberate production of matter waves from ultra-cold atoms. This has allowed the development of matter wave interferometry techniques to measure forces acting on matter including high-precision atomic accelerometers and gyroscopes. Technology seeks to use ultra-cold atom systems such as interferometers for Inertial Navigation Systems (INS) as one of the alternatives to GPS position updates.
In ultra-cold atom systems, such as Bose-Einstein Condensate cooling systems, one important component is the alkali metal dispenser. Current state of the art alkali metals dispensers are commercial dispensers and dispensers as described in US Patent Publication No. 20060257296. These dispensers are single-stage dispensers consisting of an alkali metal/Au pellet with a heater. The single-stage dispenser is fabricated by forming a mixture of Rb2CO3 or Rb and gold, which is then pressed into the form of a pellet. The pellet is attached to a NiChrome heater. In the area of Rb dispensers, US Patent Publication No. 20060257296 also discloses developing isotopically enhanced Rb(87) dispensers consisting of a Rb/Au pellet with isotopically enhanced Rubidium Carbonate.
The current state of the art alkali metal dispensers are impure and produce large amounts of contaminant gases during their operation. There is a need in the art for developing an improved alkali metal dispenser free of these contaminant gases. There is also a need in the art for developing an improved alkali metal dispenser for controlled and precise delivery of the alkali metal. There is further a need in the art to recycle the alkali metal.